A cutting apparatus employing a plurality of knife assemblies is for example known from WO patent No. 2013/101621. A knife assembly for use in such apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 herein. Another known knife assembly is shown in FIG. 25 herein.
These knife assemblies comprise a knife blade having a predetermined shape for cutting food products. The knife blade can be positioned on a knife holder and secured onto the desired position by a knife clamp using a fastening mechanism. The knife assembly may be further fitted to a mechanically driven cutting apparatus to automate and speed up the process of cutting food products to the desired shape and size.
It has been found that the yield and appearance of the sliced food products produced by means of the known knife assemblies can be significantly affected by the movement of the knife blade during the cutting of food products. Therefore, it is of critical importance during cutting of food products that the movement of the knife blade is reduced to a minimum or eliminated.